MK Infant School
by supermask
Summary: Bowser sends Morton Koopa to Infant School (Fanfic Users are welcome to join the story)
1. The Lonely Koopa

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Bowser, Morton Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Goombac is owned by Supermask**

**Claria is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Morton walks out of the Front Door)

Bowser: Now remember Morton, this is your first day at Infant School, don't mess it up

Morton: Ok Daddy

Bowser: That's my boy

(Bowser rubs Morton's cheek which makes him blush)

Morton: Bye Daddy

Bowser: Bye Son

(Morton walks towards the Bus and gets on it and the Bus drives off, Bowser waves at the Bus, Morton sits next to a Goomba wearing glasses and a tie)

Goombac: Is this your first time going to Infant School?

Morton Koopa: Yeah it is

Goombac: Mine too

Morton Koopa: What's your name, cause my name is Morton Koopa, and i am Bowser's sixth Child and fifth Son, which means that Bowser gave birth to a child every 2 years, which means i'm 6 years old

Goombac: I think you spoke enough, you should give your voice a rest

Morton Koopa: What's your name?

Goombac: The name's Goombac

Morton Koopa: You look like somebody's who, a Detective?

Goombac: No

Morton Koopa: A Doctor?

Goombac: No

Morton Koopa: An Office worker?

Goombac: No

Morton Koopa: oh i know, one of those guys selling Kid's Ice Cream?

(Goombac facepalms)

Goombac: Look, i'm not any of those things ok, i'm just a 6 year old ok, i have no Job, ok?

Morton Koopa: Ok...

Goombac: Morton, just try not to be annoying ok

Morton Koopa: Ok...

(A Red Birdo wearing a Red Dress and Red Shoes sitting Behind Goombac and Morton starts talking to them)

Claria: So you Boys are new huh?

Goombac: Yeah we are

Claria: The name's Claria, i been at MK Infant School for a Year now

Goombac: Oh have you, what's it like?

Claria: Well, there's lessons, a lot of stuff you might or might not like there

Goombac: Oh, do you know any people there?

Claria: I usually forget most of the names, but can't you wait until we get there

Goombac: Fine...

Claria: What's your name?

Goombac: I'm Goombac and this is Morton

Morton Koopa: Hi, i have a shell

Claria: Yeah i can see that

Morton Koopa: You have a nice dress

Claria: Why thank you

Morton Koopa: Do they come in Men sizes?

(Claria punches Morton in the face)

Morton Koopa: Ow, ok i'm sorry

Claria: You better be White Star Eye

Morton Koopa: Why are you calling me White Star Eye?

Claria: Because you have a white star on your eye, duh...

Morton Koopa: Oh...

Claria: How stupid are you?

Morton Koopa: As stupid as a Pancake covered with Chocolate Sauce

Claria: Ok that's really stupid

Goombac: I know right

Claria: Morton, i think you should shut up now

Morton Koopa: Ok...

(The Bus arrives at the Infant School and everybody gets off and enters the Playground)

Claria: Goombac, Morton, welcome, to MK Infant School

Goombac and Morton: Whoa

Morton Koopa: How amazing can this place be, the Toaster's, the Brick walls, Children playing with themselves

Goombac: Allright Morton we get it, now can you stop saying this random stuff?

Morton Koopa: Ok...

Goombac: Thank you, can you give us a tour Claria?

Claria: Sure

(Claria walks towards the Playarea)

Goombac: Come on Morton

Morton Koopa: Coming Daddy, just gonna pick my nose for a second

(Morton picks his nose)

Goombac: That's really nice to know, and i'm not your Daddy by the way

(Morton shoves the bogey up his butt)

Goombac: Ok you know what, get lost, you're more weirder then that guy down the Road

(Goombac walks towards Claria)

Claria: Is Morton coming?

Goombac: No

Claria: Why not?

Goombac: He picked his nose and shoved it up his butt

Claria: Nice...

(Morton sits down on a Bench)

Morton Koopa: Why can't anybody love me?

(A tear comes out of Morton's eye)

Morton Koopa: I wish there was someone who was like me, but i guess that's not gonna happen here, Goombac's a Nerd, Claria's a Chick, i just want somebody to love me

(Morton sniffs, Claria and Goombac are on the swings)

Goombac: I think we need to make Morton less stupider

Claria: And how we gonna do that?

Goombac: Well, with my brains, and your brawn, we'll make an excellent team

Claria: I rather not help Morton in my life

Goombac: Oh come on Claria, Morton needs our help, and we gotta make a more likeable person, so are you gonna do that for me, or are you gonna step in his shadow forever?

Claria: Allright, but if this screws up, i am staying away from him, for good

Goombac: Thank you

(Goombac and Claria get off the Swings and walk towards Morton, Morton sniffs and has a tear in his eye)

Goombac: Hey Morton, look, i'm sorry ok, it's just that, i have a hard time dealing with People like this

Morton Koopa: (Sniffs) i understand Goombac

Goombac: We wanna help you Morton, make you a better Person

Morton Koopa: But I'm already a better Person?

Goombac: We'll make you better then it, make more people like you, what do you say?

Morton Koopa: I don't know, but i'll do it anyway

(Goombac and Morton shake hands, Morton stands up)

Morton Koopa: Where do we start?

(Bell rings)

Claria: Well it would start with doing some lessons first?

Morton Koopa: You got it, right to the very top of the world

Goombac: If you we're that lucky Mate

Morton Koopa: My Daddy's a King

Goombac: I see, lead the way Claria

Claria: Ok

(Goombac and Morton follow Claria to lessons)

Claria: (Sings) Follow the leader leader leader, follow the leader

(Morton Goombac and Claria claps)


	2. Goomba Stress

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

** Kookylover98: Aww im loving it! :)**

**Supermask: Thanks for loving the story**

**ven bracken: I'd wish to join in the story.**

**Name- Teddie**

**Age- 6**

**Gender- Male**

**Personality- Very shy at first type of guy, very smart and hates and fears spiders. His deepest desire is to work for Bowser someday.**

**Appearance- Has normal panda fur, he wears light blue glasses,has a butler type of outfit without the coat.**

**Species- Panda**

**Supermask: Welcome to the story Teddie**

**Kegger98: This is retadrded. Infant school? You mean preschool (also, six year olds aren't infants) . Shoving a booger up there ass? Must be what you did as a kid.**

**Supermask: Look, this is FanFiction ok, and it's all about creating life how you want it, and i'm not American, i'm British, that's why it's called Infant School, and i'm 16 years old, that doesn't count as a Kid, that's a Teenager, so if you don't like this story, find one that looks better to you, ****now let's move onto Chapter 2 of MK Infant School**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Morton Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Goombac is owned by Supermask**

**Claria is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Teddie is owned by Ven Bracken**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Morton Goombac and Claria enter a Science Room)

Morton Koopa: So what are we studying here?

Goombac: Science

Morton Koopa: Oh cool

(Goombac and Claria sits down next to each other, Morton sits next to Teddie)

Teddie: Hey, you Morton Koopa?

Morton Koopa: Yeah

Teddie: My name is Teddie, and i want to work for your Father?

Morton Koopa: Well, if you wanna work for my Father, here are a few tips

Goombac: Here we go

Morton Koopa: Number 1, he will treat like a slave, Number 2, he will mostly beat the crap out of you if you fail, Number 3, Mario will hurt you if you join Bowser's force, Number 4, try to fight Mario but that would never work since he always wins, and finally, Number 5, hope you do good joining Bowser

(Goombac facepalms)

Morton Koopa: By the way, there's a Spider on the Table

(Teddie notices the spider and screams like a Girl, Goombac gets up)

Goombac: MORTON!

Morton Koopa: What?

Goombac: Teddie has arachnophobia

Morton Koopa: Oh, do you mean arachnophobia is in, AAH, IT'S A SPIDER, or did you mean it some other way

Goombac: There's only way for arachnophobia numb nuts

Morton Koopa: Oh, i see, you're using arachnophobia for, AAH, IT'S A SPIDER!

Goombac: SHUT UP!

Morton Koopa: Jeez, there's no need for the attitude, does that mean you have tourettes?

(Goombac sighs and rubs his face)

Goombac: No Morton, i do not have tourettes, so why don't you shut your mouth, and let's get on the stinking work

Morton Koopa: Ok

Goombac: Thank you

(Goombac sits down)

Morton Koopa: But you still have tourettes

Goombac: Right that's it

(Goombac pounces Morton and punches him in the face)

Goombac: I!

(Goombac punches Morton in the face)

Goombac: DO!

(Goombac punches Morton in the face)

Goombac: NOT!

(Goombac punches Morton in the face)

Goombac: HAVE!

(Goombac punches Morton in the face)

Goombac: TOURETTES!

(Goombac punches Morton in the face, Claria and Teddie drag Goombac off Morton)

Claria: Allright Goombac, you punched him enough times, now calm down ok

(Morton starts crying and runs out the Room)

Claria: Teddie go after Him

Teddie: Ok

(Teddie runs out of the Room)

Goombac: FORGET ABOUT THE FEELINGS FOR HIM, WE'RE DONE, WE'RE DIBBY DONE, I HATE THIS GUY, WHO WOULD WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH HIM!

Claria: Morton has probably got disabilities, sometimes people like that don't understand what you're saying

Goombac: BUT HE SHOULD UNDERSTAND!

Claria: He can't ok, i think it's best you stay away from him

Goombac: Allright, but for gods sake, sort him out

Claria: Allright, but don't bully him

(Claria runs out of the Room)

Goombac: What, have i done, to deserve this?

(Goombac sits down on a Chair and rubs his hair)

* * *

(Teddie and Claria walk over to a crying Morton)

Morton Koopa: Why did he pick on me like that, all i asked was that he had a tourettes problem

Claria: Well can you not say that to people, they don't like it, and they feel threatened about it, so please, don't say that anybody has tourettes

(Morton sniffs)

Morton Koopa: Allright, i'll promise, but he does have tourettes though

Claria: MORTON!

Morton Koopa: Ok ok, god

Claria: Morton, we're gonna take you to your Father, to find out your problem

Morton Koopa: (Sniffs) Allright

(Claria and Teddie help Morton up and they start walking over to Bowser's Castle)

* * *

(Claria Teddie and Morton enter Morton's Bedroom through the window and lies him down on his Bed)

Claria: Now relax ok Morton, i know you had a bad first day of School, but if you stay here on this Bed, you'll relax pretty fine

Morton Koopa: Allright, thanks for caring me Claria

Claria: No problem Morton, you're completely safe when me and Teddie are with you

(Claria kisses Morton on the head which makes him blush, Morton falls asleep, Claria and Teddie sit down on chairs)

Teddie: Do you think he's gonna be allright?

Claria: I don't know yet

Teddie: What's the plan?

Claria: We're gonna stay here all night?

Teddie: What?

Claria: If we're gonna care for Morton, then we're gonna have to stay here all night, and care for him

Teddie: Fine...

Claria: Change of plan we're leaving

Teddie: I like that plan to

(Morton farts, Claria and Teddie climb out the Window)


	3. Book Theory

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Morton Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Goombac is owned by Supermask**

**Claria is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Teddie is owned by Ven Bracken**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Goombac scrolls through the Library)

Morton Koopa: Hi Goombac

Goombac: Oh great, what do you want?

Morton Koopa: I just wanted to talk

Goombac: Look, if you wanna talk to someone, can you just act normal, not act like a douchebag

Morton Koopa: What book are you trying to find?

Goombac: I don't know

(Claria and Teddie enter the Library)

Claria: Good Morning Boys

Goombac and Morton: Good Morning Claria

Claria: How are you doing today?

Goombac: Not bad

Claria: I can see you're calm again from what happened yesterday

Goombac: Can we not talk about it

Claria: Allright, if it's gonna hurt your feelings, then i suggest that i'm not gonna say that

Goombac: Thank you..

Teddie: Morton how do you feel today?

Goombac: DON'T!

Morton Koopa: Let me explain it to you

(Goombac groans)

Morton Koopa: What's your problem, you desperate for a pee?

Goombac: No, i just don't want to hear you talk

Morton Koopa: Fine...

Goombac: I'm going over to the Playground, anybody wanna come over?

Morton Teddie and Claria: Ok

(Goombac Morton Teddie and Claria leave the Library)

* * *

(Morton and Teddie are on the Slide, Goombac and Claria are choosing good books to read)

Claria: Goombac who is your favourite Author?

Goombac: Supermask The Blue Yoshi with cool Sunglasses

Claria: Why?

Goombac: Well, he's a good writer, but i hope he's having a good time writing stories, there's other some other good writers like Kookylover98 and iLoveLarryKoopax3, so yeah, it's all going good, it's all going good

(Morton and Teddie walk over to Goombac and Claria)

Morton Koopa: What are you talking about?

Goombac: Don't answer him

Claria: Well Morton

(Goombac groans)

Claria: We we're talking about an Author named Supermask

Morton Koopa: Supermask, where does that name ring a bell?

Claria: You know him?

Morton Koopa: Oh yes i remember who he is now, Ludwig's been talking about him through that webcam software, what is it called again, Pipe?

Goombac: Skype

Morton Koopa: Ah yes, Skype, the famous webcam software, do you know everything about it

Goombac: Yes

Claria: I thought you said you didn't

Goombac: It's the only way i can get him to shut up

Claria: Oh...

Goombac: How does Ludwig know Supermask?

Morton Koopa: He's roommates with him

Goombac: OH MY GOD, ARE YOU SERIOUS!

Morton Koopa: Yes Goombac, i even have a picture to proof it

(Morton shows Goombac a picture of Ludwig and Supermask doing silly faces on his Phone)

Goombac: Wow, that's really lucky for having a Roommate like him

Morton Koopa: I know right

Goombac: Can you call him?

Morton Koopa: I'm not allowed to, this is a School

Goombac: Damn it

(Morton slowly walks off)

Morton Koopa: (Sings) There once was a brave lad named Morton, with a fi-fi diddle dee-dee, he faced a fearsome giant, while Goombac just wanted to pee

(Goombac has a shocked look on his face)

Claria: That was a good song, but there was no reason including the line (Morton voice) While Goombac just wanted to pee (normal voice) because that doesn't feel right

Goombac: I'm actually pretty shocked that he sang that, Morton wait up

(Goombac runs after Morton)

* * *

(Goombac and Morton are watching The Big Bang Theory)

Goombac: So this is where you got you're brain from

Morton Koopa: Yep

Goombac: I see...

Bernadette: Oh Amy looking sexy

Amy: You think they don't have Mirrors in there i know how i look?

(Goombac and Morton laugh)

Morton Koopa: Oh man, that's such a good moment

Goombac: What is this all about, WAIT DON'T ANSWER THAT!

Morton Koopa: The Big Bang Theory is an American sitcom created by Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady, both of whom serve as executive producers on the show along with Steven Molaro. All three also serve as head writers. It premiered on CBS on September 24, sixth season premiered on September 27, 2012,followed by the seventh season which is scheduled to premiere on September 26, 2013.

(Goombac moans)

Morton Koopa: The show is centered on five characters: roommates Leonard Hofstadter and Sheldon Cooper; Penny, a waitress and aspiring actress who lives across the hall; and Leonard and Sheldon's equally geeky and socially awkward friends and co-workers, aerospace engineer Howard Wolowitz and astrophysicist Raj Koothrappali. The geekiness and intellect of the four guys is contrasted for comic effect with Penny's social skills and common sense.

Goombac: Please shut up Morton

Morton Koopa: Over time, supporting characters have been promoted to starring roles: Leslie Winkle, a physicist colleague at Caltech and, at different times, a lover of both Leonard and Howard; Bernadette Rostenkowski, Howard's girlfriend (later his wife), a microbiologist and former part-time waitress alongside Penny; neuroscientist Amy Farrah Fowler, who joins the group after being matched to Sheldon on a dating website, and Stuart Bloom, the cash-strapped owner of the comic book store the characters often visit.

Goombac: When is it all over?

Morton Koopa: On January 12, 2011, CBS announced that the series had been renewed for an additional three years, extending it through the 2013–14 season

Goombac: SHUT UP!

(Morton has a shocked look on his face)

Morton Koopa: But i wasn't finished yet

Goombac: Don't, say, another, word

Morton Koopa: Allright

Goombac: Did you ever lose your voice once?

Morton Koopa: Nope, but there was this one time when i went to Hospital , and the Doctor's said that i was attacked by something called, this Kid talks to much make him shut up, they almost locked me up in a room with nothing and tried to make me shut up, but i escaped, and then i stayed away from me forever

Goombac: Wow, a better story from Twilight

Morton Koopa: What's Twilight?

Goombac: You don't wanna know

Morton Koopa: Ok...

(Goombac and Morton continue to watch The Big Bang Theory)


	4. Eight Legged Freak

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Morton Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Goombac is owned by Supermask**

**Claria is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Teddie is owned by Ven Bracken**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Teddie enters a Room)

Teddie: Now where did i put my Bag?

(A Spider is watching Teddie)

Teddie: Come on you beauty, where are you?

* * *

(Goombac and Morton are walking down a Corridor)

Claria: GUYS!

(Goombac and Morton turn around to notice Claria running towards them)

Claria: You guys seen Teddie?

Goombac: No, i thought she was with you?

(Teddie screams in the Background)

Goombac: TEDDIE!

(Goombac Claria and Morton run towards Teddie)

Morton Koopa: Would you guys, please slow down, i feel like i'm 46

* * *

(Goombac Claria and Morton enter the same Room where Teddie is)

Goombac: TEDDIE!

(Claria hears shivering in a cupboard, Claria opens the Cupboard to find Teddie shaking)

Claria: What's wrong Teddie?

Teddie: THERE'S A MONSTER ON THAT DESK, STAY AWAY FROM IT!

(Morton notices a Spider)

Goombac: What did it look like?

Teddie: It was black, it was small, it had a lot of legs, i think it had eight

(Morton picks up a Spider)

Morton Koopa: Do you mean this thing here?

(Teddie looks at the Spider)

Teddie: YES, THAT'S IT, KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!

Morton: Ok

(Morton throws the Spider at Teddie, Teddie screams)

Morton Koopa: Hang on Teddie

(Morton picks up a Cane)

Morton Koopa: I'll deal with the Spider

(Morton walks towards the Spider)

Morton Koopa: GET READY TO FEEL DEADLY PAIN MR SPIDER!

(The Spider jumps onto Teddie, Morton misses the Spider)

Teddie: GET HIM OFF ME, HE'S ON MY FACE

(Teddie screams)

Goombac: HANG ON TEDDIE!

(Morton accidentally hits Goombac between the legs with the cane)

Goombac: OOF!

(Morton accidentally hits Claria on the head with the Cane)

Claria: OUCH, MIND WHERE YOU'RE SWINGING THAT THING!

Morton Koopa: Don't criticize my swinging, i'm the best at it

Goombac: Pfft, yeah right

Claria: I GOT IT!

(Claria puts the Spider in a Jar)

Goombac: Impressive

Claria: What is a Spider?

Goombac: NO NO NO NO NO!

Claria: Sorry

Morton Koopa: Spiders are air-breathing arthropods that have eight legs and chelicerae with fangs that inject venom. They are the largest order of arachnids and rank seventh in total species diversity among all other groups of are found worldwide on every continent except for Antarctica, and have become established in nearly every habitat with the exception of air and sea colonization. As of 2008, at least 43,678 spider species, and 109 families have been recorded by taxonomists; however, there has been confusion within the scientific community as to how all these families should be classified, as evidenced by the over 20 different classifications that have been proposed since 1900.

Goombac: Morton please be quiet

Morton Koopa: I'm not finished yet

(Goombac groans)

Morton Koopa: Anatomically, spiders differ from other arthropods in that the usual body segments are fused into two tagmata, the cephalothorax and abdomen, and joined by a small, cylindrical pedicel. Unlike insects, spiders do not have antennae. In all except the most primitive group, the Mesothelae, spiders have the most centralized nervous systems of all arthropods, as all their ganglia are fused into one mass in the cephalothorax. Unlike most arthropods, spiders have no extensor muscles in their limbs and instead extend them by hydraulic pressure.

Teddie: I know one way to keep him quiet for a while

(Teddie kisses Morton on the lips, Goombac and Claria have a shocked look on their face, Morton blushes)

Teddie: See ya later

(Teddie walks off)

Morton Koopa: I don't know what that was, but that was pure weird

(Goombac and Claria giggle)

Goombac: Come on guys, let's move onto our next lesson

Claria: Wait, what are we gonna do about the Spider?

Morton Koopa: I suggest we eat him

Goombac and Claria: NO!

Morton Koopa: Why not?

Claria: Because Spider's wouldn't taste good, and you will suffer very ill, the spider might make a web inside you, and it might lay eggs

Morton Koopa: WILL THAT MAKE ME SPIDERMAN!

Claria: Sadly no

Morton Koopa: DAMN IT!

Goombac: I think i should keep him as a Pet, he looks friendly

Claria: Are you sure about this?

Goombac: I know every possible Spider in the World, even this one

Claria: So what is it called then?

Goombac: I don't know

(Bell rings)

Morton Koopa: Can we look at the Spider now?

Goombac: Maybe later Morton, cause we gotta go to Lesson now

(Morton groans)

Morton Koopa: FIVE MORE MINUTES!

Goombac: That's what you said last time, now come on Morty, let's move it

Morton Koopa: HOW COME I NEVER GET TO DO ANYTHING I WANNA DO!

Claria: Morton sweetie, if you go to Lesson, i'll promise if you buy a packet of sweets?

Morton Koopa: What kind?

Claria: I don't know, what do you like?

Morton Koopa: You must tell me what kind first

Claria: Actually Morton, i think they're in my Bag right now

(Claria holds her Bag in her hand and slowly walks backwards, Morton slowly follows her)

Claria: That's right Morton, a lifetime supply of Candy, waiting to be eaten by you

Goombac: Wow, Claria knows how to calm down Morton, this is gonna be brilliant

(Goombac does a Muttley laugh)

Goombac: Time for a lesson

(Teddie walks towards Goombac)

Teddie: Why is Claria holding her Bag, slowly walking backwards, while Morton is following Her, what's been going on?

Goombac: Claria is pretending that there's candy in her Bag

Teddie: Oh, see you later then

(Teddie walks off, Goombac picks up the Jar with the Spider in it)

Goombac: Right Buddy, i think i should call you, Crawler, yeah, i'll call you Crawler, the perfect name for a Spider

(Goombac walks down the Corridor)


	5. Sick Chocolate

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Ven Bracken: Well for Teddie first kiss it was funny haha!**

**Supermask: Yeah it was, HAHA!**

**DriftedDaisy: This is good but, this story breaks one of the rules, which is the script format one. I really think you should change the format to something like this "Hello" Morton said, or anything similar to that.**

**Also, before you accuse me of being a Critics Untied member, I am not one, I'm just here to tell you that you've broken a rule. I've had to handle with lots of flames because of some of my stories having script format, which I changed.**

**Goodbye for now!**  
**-DriftedDaisy**

**Supermask: what the hell is you're problem, i did not break a rule, are you retarded or something, i'm not changing the format, Now let's move onto Chapter 5 of MK Infant School**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Morton Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Goombac is owned by Supermask**

**Claria is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Teddie is owned by Ven Bracken**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Goombac walks down the Corridor and hears a crunching sound and notices he's stepped on Chocolate)

Goombac: What the Goombac's is all this?

(Goombac notices a Trail of sweets and Chocolate and decides to follow it and goes round the Corner and notices Morton eating all the Sweets and Chocolate)

Goombac: MORTON!

Claria: It's ok Goombac, just let him eat

Goombac: JUST LET HIM EAT, CLARIA DO YOU NOT KNOW THE SAFETY OF EATING TOO MANY CHOCOLATES IN ONE DAY!

(Morton throws up)

Claria: Oh, i should have thought about that

Morton Koopa: I don't feel so good

Goombac: OF COURSE YOU DON'T FEEL GOOD YOU ATE TOO MANY CHOCOLATE AND SWEETS!

(Morton throws up)

Claria: Perhaps we should take him to the Sick Bay

Goombac: THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!

(Claria slaps Goombac in the face)

Claria: JUST DO IT GOOMBAC!

Goombac: Fine...

(Morton throws up, Goombac and Claria carry Morton to the Sick Bay)

* * *

(Goombac Claria and Teddie sit down next to Morton who is sleeping in a Bed)

Goombac: Teddie can i ask you something?

Teddie: Sure

Goombac: Why did you kiss Morton?

Teddie: It came out of nowhere, still don't know how it came into my Head

Goombac: Wait a minute, are you telling me, you're gay?

Teddie: WHAT NO, I'M NOT GAY!

Goombac: But that Kiss proved to you, that you are gay

Teddie: I'M NOT GAY!

(Teddie storms off)

Claria: Goombac

Goombac: What?

Claria: Why can't you learn feelings for other People

Goombac: I do but, i have a lot of stress,

Claria: Then maybe you should calm down for life

Goombac: I can't Claria

Claria: Why not?

Goombac: Because, i gotta go

(Goombac walks off, Claria walks over to Morton)

Claria: Let's help you feel better soon Morton

(Claria puts a Teddy Bear next to Morton and leaves the Room)

* * *

(Goombac is sitting on a Bench thinking about everything earlier on)

Goombac: (Echo) FORGET ABOUT THE FEELINGS FOR HIM, WE'RE DONE, WE'RE DIBBY DONE, I HATE THIS GUY, WHO WOULD WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH HIM!

Claria: (Echo) Morton has probably got disabilities, sometimes people like that don't understand what you're saying

Goombac: (Echo) BUT HE SHOULD UNDERSTAND!

Claria: (Echo) He can't ok, i think it's best you stay away from him

Goombac: (Echo) Allright, but for gods sake, sort him out

Claria: (Echo) Allright, but don't bully him

Goombac: (Echo) What, have i done, to deserve this?

(Goombac rubs his head)

Goombac: (Echo) MORTON!

Claria: (Echo) It's ok Goombac, just let him eat

Goombac: (Echo) JUST LET HIM EAT, CLARIA DO YOU NOT KNOW THE SAFETY OF EATING TOO MANY CHOCOLATES IN ONE DAY!

Claria: (Echo) Oh, i should have thought about that

Morton Koopa: (Echo) I don't feel so good

Goombac: (Echo) OF COURSE YOU DON'T FEEL GOOD YOU ATE TOO MANY CHOCOLATE AND SWEETS!

Claria: (Echo) Perhaps we should take him to the Sick Bay

Goombac: (Echo) THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!

Claria: (Echo) JUST DO IT GOOMBAC!

Goombac: (Echo) Fine...

(A tear comes out of Goombac's Eye)

Goombac: (Echo) Teddie can i ask you something?

Teddie: (Echo) Sure

Goombac: (Echo) Why did you kiss Morton?

Teddie: (Echo) It came out of nowhere, still don't know how it came into my Head

Goombac: (Echo) Wait a minute, are you telling me, you're gay?

Teddie: (Echo) WHAT NO, I'M NOT GAY!

Goombac: (Echo) But that Kiss proved to you, that you are gay

Teddie: (Echo) I'M NOT GAY!

Claria: (Echo) Goombac

Goombac: (Echo) What?

Claria: (Echo) Why can't you learn feelings for other People

Goombac: (Echo) I do but, i have a lot of stress,

Claria: (Echo) Then maybe you should calm down for life

Goombac: (Echo) I can't Claria

Claria: (Echo) Why not?

Goombac: (Echo) Because, i gotta go

(Goombac starts crying)

Goombac: (Echo) I think we need to make Morton less stupider

Claria: (Echo) And how we gonna do that?

Goombac: (Echo) Well, with my brains, and your brawn, we'll make an excellent team

Claria: (Echo) I rather not help Morton in my life

Goombac: (Echo) Oh come on Claria, Morton needs our help, and we gotta make a more likeable person, so are you gonna do that for me, or are you gonna step in his shadow forever?

Claria: (Echo) Allright, but if this screws up, i am staying away from him, for good

Goombac: (Echo) Thank you

(Goombac stands up)

Goombac: I had enough of this allready, i'm running away

(Goombac walks off)

* * *

(Goombac walks out of the School while it is raining and is holding an Bagpack on his Back and a Umbrella on his Head)

Goombac: Goodbye MK Infant School

(Goombac walks off)


	6. The IPad

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Ven Bracken: *Gasp* oh god.  
No come back!**

**Supermask: Don't worry, Goombac is gonna be absent for this Chapter, he'll be back in Chapter 8**

**Um: Uh, yes you did break a rule. Have you read the Rules and Guidelines? I am not retarded as well! That was very rude and insulting. Look, I was just telling you that you broke a rule, I wasn't lying. Read the Rules and Guidelines for proof, when you get to a part, it should say something like this: Chat/scrpit formatted FanFiction is not allowed.**

**Well, bye...**

**Supermask: Listen carefully, i'm a Guy that doesn't care about Rules, these are my Stories, and i decide what i do with them, and if you mention that you i broke a Rule, i will simply ignore you, because i don't care, Now let's move onto Chapter 6 of MK Infant School**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Morton Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Goombac is owned by Supermask**

**Claria is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Teddie is owned by Ven Bracken**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Morton and Teddie are sitting on Benches, Claria walks over to them)

Claria: Morton, Teddie

Teddie: What is it Claria?

Claria: You guys seen Goombac anywhere?

Teddie: Not since yesterday no

Claria: He hasn't answered his Phone, i'm worried about Him

Teddie: Don't worry Claria, he'll come, he's probably stuck in Traffic

Claria: But there is no Traffic today

Teddie: And how do you know that?

Claria: Because i checked through my IPad?

Teddie: IPad?

Claria: You never heard of it?

Teddie: Nope

Claria: Morton

Morton Koopa: Yolo swag

Claria: Can you please explain to Teddie about the IPad

Morton Koopa: Certainly

(Morton coughs)

Morton Koopa: The IPad is a line of tablet computers designed and marketed by Apple Inc., which runs Apple's iOS. The first iPad was released on April 3, 2010; the most recent iPad models, the fourth-generation iPad and iPad Mini, were released on November 2, 2012. The user interface is built around the device's multi-touch screen, including a virtual keyboard. The iPad has built-in Wi-Fi and, on some models, cellular connectivity.

Claria: There we go, that's the IPad

Morton Koopa: I haven't finished yet

(Claria sighs)

Claria: Go on then...

Morton Koopa: An iPad can shoot video, take photos, play music, and perform Internet functions such as web-browsing and emailing. Other functions—games, reference, GPS navigation, social networking, etc.—can be enabled by downloading and installing apps. As of June 2013, the App Store has more than 900,000 apps by Apple and third parties.

Claria: Finished?

Morton Koopa: Nope

Claria: BALLZ!

Morton Koopa: There have been five versions of the iPad. The first generation established design precedents, such as screen size and button placement, that have persisted through all models. The iPad 2 added a dual core Apple A5 processor and VGA front-facing and 720p rear-facing cameras designed for FaceTime video calling. The third generation added a Retina display, the new Apple A5X processor with a quad-core graphics processor, a 5-megapixel camera, HD 1080p video recording, voice dictation, and 4G (LTE). The fourth generation added the Apple A6X processor and replaces the 30-pin connector with an all-digital Lightning connector. The iPad Mini features a reduced screen size of 7.9 inches, in contrast to the standard 9.7 inches, and features similar internal specifications as the iPad 2. It also uses the new "Lightning" connector. iOS 6 added Siri to the third and fourth generations and the iPad Mini.

Claria: Are you finally done...

Morton Koopa: Yep

Claria: THANK THE LORD!

Morton Koopa: If you want i can take you down to the nearest Church

Claria: No thanks i'm allright

(Claria's phones vibrates)

Claria: Oh, looks like i got a Text Message

(Claria pulls her Phone out of her Pocket)

Claria: It's from, Goombac?

Teddie: What?

(Claria reads the Message)

Claria: Oh no...

Teddie: What is it?

Claria: Goombac has ran away

Teddie and Morton: WHAT!

Teddie: Where has he run away to?

Claria: I don't know, he just said he ran away

Teddie: Where would someone run away to?

Morton Koopa: My suggestions would be the Countryside, most hitchhikers go to that Area

Claria: Now there's a start, but how are we gonna get there?

Morton Koopa: We can start exploring tomorrow, why don't you stay at my Place?

Claria: Why your place?

Morton Koopa: It's near the Countryside, so why not do that then?

Claria: What do you think Teddie?

Teddie: Are there any Spiders in your Home?

Morton Koopa: So far, Yes

Teddie: Then you leave me no choice, i shall stay at your Place for the night

Morton Koopa: Good, lets go

(Morton Claria and Teddie walk towards the Building)

Claria: Morton, i think you finally started to get mature

Morton Koopa: What are you saying?

Claria: I'm saying that, if you act like you just were, then more People are gonna like you

Morton Koopa: Didn't you tell me this before?

Claria: Yes i did

Morton Koopa: I needed to know again anyway

(Claria facepalms)

Claria: Can you please Phone your Dad?

Morton Koopa: I can't call Dad

Claria: Why can't you call him?

Morton Koopa: I don't have a Phone

Claria: What, how come you don't have a Phone?

Morton Koopa: I'm not very good at using Technology

Claria: Do you want me to teach you?

Morton Koopa: No thanks

Claria: Allright, but how are we supposed to let him know

Morton Koopa: We'll tell the School reception, they have the best Phone in the School, don't ask me how i know it, a lot of People have been saying about it

Claria: Well what are we waiting for then, LETS GO GET GOOMBAC!

(Morton Claria and Teddie enter the Building)


	7. Pure Imagination

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Kegger98: Did you just advertise apple products? How much they paying?**

**Supermask: And you're back again, i miss you, i really don't understand your Question Bro**

**Ven Bracken: Yay and dammit spiders...**

**Supermask: I'll make a Fanfic about Spiders, just to scare you :3, oh, and by the way, i think there is a Spider on your Shoulder**

**DriftedDaisy: Fine. I don't care anymore.**

**Supermask: Look, i actually like you, i never hated anybody in my life, apart from Justin Bieber cause he's a gay loser, and you're not retarded, i was just, stressed, sorry to call you retarded and it's just that, i don't like People bossing me around, Daisy, i'm trying my best, but i just don't like the other way of writing Fanfics, NO OFFENCE TO ANYBODY ELSE WHO WRITES LIKE THAT, like Kookylover98 and iLoveLarryKoopax3, they write like that, i just want to be successful and famous, so please don't take that away from me, don't mention any rules in my Stories, that will make me stressed, and when i'm stressed, i wont be able to update my Stories for a Day, think of everybody else, the User's who joined this Story, like RikaOathKeeper and Ven Bracken, all of them care, so please if you care, anyone who cares about this is my Friend, that's how i get friends, i had a bad life in the past before, and i don't want it to happen in the future, so please DriftedDaisy, care for me, and i'll care for you**

**Supermask's Mother: NOW ARE YOU GONNA MOVE ON WITH THE STORY AND STOP TALKING ABOUT DRIFTEDDAISY!**

**Supermask: Allright Mum, sheesh, now let's move onto Chapter 7 of MK Infant School**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Morton Koopa is owned by Nintendo**

**Goombac is owned by Supermask**

**Claria is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Teddie is owned by Ven Bracken**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Bowser is sitting on his Throne)

Bowser: I wonder Morton is doing is MK Junior School?

(Morton knocks on the Door)

Morton Koopa: Dad

(Morton knocks on the Door)

Morton Koopa: Dad

(Morton knocks on the Door)

Morton Koopa: Dad

(Bowser sighs)

Bowser: What does he want now?

(Bowser opens the Door which reveals Morton Claria and Teddie on the other side)

Bowser: WHAT DO YOU WANT!

Morton Koopa: Dad, i like you to meet Claria

Claria: Hi

Morton Koopa: And Teddie

Teddie: I like Trains...

(Bowser gets run over by a Train)

Morton Koopa: Can you make the Train go away now?

(Teddie sighs)

Morton Koopa: I hate trains

(The Train goes away, Bowser slowly gets up while moaning in pain)

Bowser: How the hell did that happen?

Teddie: I said the word, i like

(Morton puts his Hand over Teddies Mouth)

Morton Koopa: Dad, we need your help

Bowser: What is it?

Morton Koopa: One of our Friends named Goombac has ran away, and we need you're help finding Him

Bowser: Hold on a second Son, they're are some things i have to tell you, if you're gonna find Someone, i suggest you should hold your breath, make a wish, count to three

(Bowser takes Morton Claria and Teddie out of the Castle and shows him the Forest)

Bowser: (Sings) Come with me, and you'll be  
In a world of pure imagination  
Take a look and you'll see  
Into your imagination

(Bowser Morton Claria and Teddie enter the Forest)

Bowser: (Sings) We'll begin, with a spin  
Traveling in a world of my creation  
What we'll see will defy explanation

(Bowser Morton Claria and Teddie climb onto a Boat and sail down the River)

Bowser: (Sings) And if you want to view paradise  
Simply look around and view it  
Anything you want to, do it  
Want to change the world?  
There's nothing to it

(A Butterfly lands on Claria's Hand which makes Her blush)

Bowser: (Sings) There is no life I know  
To compare with pure imagination  
Living there, you'll be free  
If you truly wish to be

(The Butterfly flies off)

Bowser: (Sings) And if you want to view paradise  
Simply look around and view it  
Anything you want to, do it  
Want to change the world?  
There's nothing to it

(Bowser Morton Claria and Teddie get off the Boat and continue walking)

Bowser: (Sings) There is no life I know  
To compare with pure imagination  
Living there, you'll be free  
If you truly wish to be

(Bowser Morton Claria and Teddie leave the Forest)

All: (Sings) Come with me, and you'll be  
In a world of pure imagination  
Take a look and you'll see  
Into your imagination

(Claria notices a Rabbit stuck in a Trap and goes to help it)

All: (Sings) We'll begin, with a spin  
Traveling in a world of my creation  
What we'll see will defy explanation

(Claria frees the Rabbit, the Rabbit smiles and hops away)

All: (Sings) And if you want to view paradise  
Simply look around and view it  
Anything you want to, do it  
Want to change the world?  
There's nothing to it

(Mushroom's and Flower's start growing)

All: (Sings) There is no life I know  
To compare with pure imagination  
Living there, you'll be free  
If you truly wish to be

(The Bird's fly off into the Sunset)

All: (Sings) And if you want to view paradise  
Simply look around and view it  
Anything you want to, do it  
Want to change the world?  
There's nothing to it

(Bowser Morton Claria and Teddie sit down on a Hill)

All: (Sings) There is no life I know  
To compare with pure imagination  
Living there, you'll be free  
If you truly wish to be

(Bowser Morton Claria and Teddie fall asleep)


	8. The Forest Maze

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Ven Bracken: The heck!  
I'm soooo sorry Bowser!**

**Supermask: lol**

**Kegger98: What I meant was that you really went into detail about an iPad.**

**Supermask: I'll make a Fanfic about Spiders, just to scare you :3, oh, and by the way, i think there is a Spider on your Shoulder**

**DriftedDaisy: OK... But remember, if you ever are mean to me. *gets out slapstick* you get a pice of this! And, I've had a bad life since I started school. (Why would people bully me?! I'm an angel sent down from he-OK I'm not. Maybe people shoved me into walls and stuff because they thought I was a nerd... I always read.) I forgive you for calling me retarded. People usually say things they don't mean to me when they're stressed or angry. And I don't like being bossed around either; I like doing what I want. But I'll still follow the rules if they are THAT important. I hate Justin Bieber too! (Well, who doesn't? Bieber's a gay dude who sounds like a lesbian) Usually, I never let a person be my friend without them earning my trust. Because, in the past, my friends ditched me for 'cooler' people, they said I was a nerd who loves reading. Once, they even tried to put some glasses on me to make me look 'nerdy'. Worst. Friends. Ever. All I want to say now is that I'm sorry too. I should've just left you alone. Sorry.**

**Supermask: It's allright DriftedDaisy, just please don't hurt me with that slapstick**

**Supermask's Mother: I WILL HIT YOU WITH IT UNLESS YOU SHUT UP!**

**Supermask: Ok ok Mum, i'm sorry, now let's move onto Chapter 8 of MK Infant School**

* * *

**Post in the comments if you wanna join this story**

**List of Characters in the story**

**Morton Koopa and Bowser is owned by Nintendo**

**Goombac is owned by Supermask**

**Claria is owned by RikaOathKeeper**

**Teddie is owned by Ven Bracken**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

(Goombac sits on a Bench)

Goombac: Why did i run away, they are probably gonna start searching for me now

(Goombac gets knocked out by a Crowbar and is dragged away by an unseen Character)

* * *

(Morton Claria Teddie and Bowser walk through a Rain Storm)

Morton Koopa: This is crazy, walking through a Rain Storm, why are we doing this?

Claria: Look, if you wanna find Goombac, you have to keep going, besides, what could possibly go wrong?

(Lighting strikes nearby everybody which knocks Morton down the Canyon and hangs onto the Cliff)

Bowser: MORTON!

(Bowser goes over to Morton)

Bowser: Hang on Son, i got you

(Lighting strikes on Bowser's Hand)

Bowser: YEOW!

(Bowser lets go of Morton who continues to hang off the Cliff, Morton is about to let go but is grabbed on by Claria and Teddie)

Teddie: Hang on Morton, we got you

(Claria and Teddie help Morton up)

Morton Koopa: Thanks Guys, i wouldn't have done it without you?

(Bowser lies on the Floor holding his bleeding Hand in pain)

Morton Koopa: DAD!

(Morton runs up to Dad)

Morton Koopa: Dad please tell me your ok?

(Bowser coughs)

Bowser: There is nothing left for me now Morton

Morton Koopa: Don't say that, come on Dad, we can find Goombac, together

(Bowser coughs and gives Morton his bracelet)

Bowser: Tell Junior about the Throne, he's gonna sit it on one day, and that day is today

(Bowser closes his eyes and stops breathing)

Morton Koopa: Dad?

(Claria and Teddie look down in sadness)

Morton Koopa: Dad?

(Morton starts crying and hugs Bowser)

Claria: Morton i'm so sorry for your loss, your Father may be gone, but he will always be in your Heart, we will bury him in the Forest

(Morton stops crying and looks up)

Morton Koopa: Forest?

Claria: Morton is there something wrong?

(Morton gets up)

Morton Koopa: Do you have Binoculars?

Teddie: I got one here Morton

Morton Koopa: Excellent

(Teddie gives the Binoculars to Morton and looks through them and sees the Forest Maze)

Morton Koopa: Of course, the Forest Maze

Claria: The Forest Maze?

Morton Koopa: The hardest Maze in all of the Mushroom Kingdom, and it's right there, maybe Goombac's in there

Claria: Are you sure?

Morton Koopa: Relax Claria, i know everything

(Morton Claria and Teddie go down the Hill)

* * *

(Morton Claria and Teddie go through the Forest)

Morton Koopa: So where do we go?

(A Huntsman comes out of the Bush)

Huntsman: What are you Kids doing here?

Morton Koopa: We uh..., we're trying to find our way around here

Huntsman: Kid, once you get into the Forest Maze, there is no way out

(The Huntsman picks up his Axe and slowly walks towards Morton Claria and Teddie)

Morton Koopa: What are you doing you creep?

Huntsman: Inviting you to dinner

(The Huntsman knocks Morton Claria and Teddie out)

* * *

Goombac: (Echo) Morton, Morton!

(Morton wakes up in a Room)

Morton Koopa: Ugh... my head

(Morton rubs his Head)

Morton Koopa: Where am i?

(Morton notices Goombac Claria and Teddie scared)

Morton Koopa: Goombac?

Goombac: Morton, this is not safe, the Huntsman wants to leave us in here for a week, and then eat us

Morton Koopa: Oh great, stuck in a House with cannibals, are you sure about that?

Goombac: Open the Fridge

(Morton walks towards the Fridge and is about to open it but stops)

Morton Koopa: Are you sure about this, i doesn't seem like a good idea Goombac

Goombac: JUST OPEN THE GODDAMN FRIDGE!

Morton Koopa: Ok, you asked for it

(Morton opens the Fridge and finds body parts of Humans inside the Fridge)

Morton Koopa: Oh my god...

(Claria and Teddie scream)

Morton Koopa: Can't believe they are doing this

(Morton closes the Fridge)

Morton Koopa: We gotta get out of here


End file.
